


One Step At A Time

by xWalkingContradictionx



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWalkingContradictionx/pseuds/xWalkingContradictionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia Nevermind was happy with her relationship with a certain Ultimate Breeder, but she couldn't help but feel like she wanted something more. Her significant other did not participate in what others may call "PDA", although, he didn't do it privately either. Follow the princess as she attempts to get Gundham to show her affection with the help of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @nantendogamegirl (Tea) on tumblr who breathes this ship like it's oxygen. Hope you enjoy!

Sonia was a polite woman. She was raised to be one, after all. Day in and day out she learned posture, language and history. It was a bit excruciating but she knew it was important for her to know these things, she was going to be the next queen of her country. Thinking this made her feel more guilty for the feelings she held in her heart.

 

"I should respect him, and love him for who he is but—"

 

"You want to kiss him, don't you?" Her bright and reckless friend, Ibuki Mioda, said.

 

"Yes! I do!" Sonia exclaimed, finally deciding to let her frustration out. She sat down on the floor, three of her friends sitting around her. It was the usual Friday night sleepover, something the girls held after a long week of dealing with the boys antics. Although, different from the last sleepovers, this one had taken on the subject of Miss Nevermind's love life.

 

It was no secret anymore. The Princess and The Breeder were dating.

 

It was honestly not that hard to figure out, everyone had noticed the sudden closeness between the two. It was just a matter of time, really. Even if some people were less excited than others—Souda—everyone had congratulated them both. It was only mildly embarrassing for the couple but Sonia smiled brightly throughout the entire ordeal.

 

That was 4 months ago.

 

“I understand his point of view of holding hands and entirely touching other people is his way to express he’s still afraid of rejection, he’ll come around, I think.” Chiaki mumbled from her place on the bed. Adjusting the small cat ears that stood on the top of her hood that belonged to her hoodie, she leaned forward to really participate on the conversation.

 

“Yeah, but. they’ve been dating for a while. I would have thought he had done something.” Ibuki said, her hand reaching inside a bag of chips she held in her lap. “What do you think, Mikan?”   
  
Said girl jumped slightly when she heard her name being called. She had previously been hearing in on the girls conversation. She nervously looked around before she started playing with a loose strand of her hair, “U-Um, I think Sonia-san sh-shouldn’t feel guilty for feeling that way. W-Wanting affection is not bad..” She stammered out.

 

“Ibuki agrees! You want what you want, and if that’s Gundham’s sugar, then so be it!” The musician laughed from her spot. The blonde girl being referred to tilted her head to the side in confusion.

 

“Gundham’s sugar? I do not understand, wouldn’t Teruteru be the one with sugar as he is the cook?” She questioned.

 

Chiaki softly shook her head, “It’s nothing, Sonia-san. You shouldn’t feel bad for wanting some Public Displays of Affection.” She said.

 

“Ah! M-May I say something?” The dark haired girl asked, shifting slightly in her seat next to the still cackling Ibuki. After receiving a nod from both the gamer and princess, she continued, “I-I know y-you were br-brought up with the idea that he’ll m-make the first move b-but—well—that’s not the case!” 

 

“What do you mean by that, Tsumiki-san?” Sonia wondered.

 

“W-Well, how about you m-make the first move?” Her voice trembled with insecurity and question rather than a statement but luckily her friends understood her point.

 

“Oh, Ibuki likes that idea! Sonia, why don’t you pull the first move and show him you want to get more intimate—”

 

“What she means by that is, show him you want to hold hands, kiss, stuff of that nature. Initiate it yourself rather than wait for him to do so and he’ll get the hint, I think.” Chiaki murmured, smiling softly at the blonde girl.

 

“I see…” She pondered for a second, she then got up and raised her fist to the air, “I shall show Tanaka my affection and in return get his sugar!” She proclaimed excitedly. A snort was emitted from besides Mikan before Ibuki went into a full laughter attack, falling back to the ground in her joy.

 

“Just when she had calmed down too.” Chiaki mumbled, smiling wider as she watched the girl laugh loudly.

 

“Ahahah” Mikan laughed softly.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_**“Mission: Get Gundham To Give Me Some Sugar has been set!”** _

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

There he stood. 

 

Sonia’s target. Flashing a thumbs up to the three pairs of eyes, and the one pair of olive green eyes that looked over curiously at her, she pounced.

 

“Tanaka-san!” She happily cheered as she extended her arms wide open.

 

“Huh?!”

  
  
The sound of a body hitting the hard wooden floor of the Restaurant filled the air, which made several heads turn in the direction of the sound. From the dinner table; Chiaki sighed, Mikan cried out in worry and Ibuki cackled. Hinata, who had also been watching, hurriedly stepped up and walked over to the fallen girl.

  
  
“Are you okay, Sonia-san?” He asked concerned.

  
  
“I am fine! That was just a small mistake on my part.” The girl jumped up from her spot on the ground, a bright smile on her face.

 

“Your nose is bleeding! Let’s go get that treated.” Hinata said as he softly gripped her arm and started walking out of the Dining Hall, a concerned Mikan soon following behind.

 

Gundham was quite confused, what had happened? He had been idly minding his business when he had heard a cry out for him, and in the next moment, a head of bright blonde hair assaulted his vision before that same blonde hair landed behind him. Was that the Dark Lady? 

 

Turning around, two pairs of eyes immediately glanced elsewhere as if to show they were definitely not staring—or glaring—at the back of his head. Scratching that same spot, he turned back to his Four Dark Devas Of Destruction whom he had been feeding.

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

_**Plan A has failed!** _

 

_**Commence Plan B!** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

After thanking Hajime for helping her with her injury, Sonia rushed down the hall towards the Restaurant once more, but this time it was empty. Just like she wanted.

 

Barging into the kitchen, she immediately got to work. Opening up drawers, searching through shelves and picking up materials at high velocity, Sonia dropped her findings on the table in front of her. Nodding to herself, she began.

 

_ ‘I’ve seen in all those dramas I so adore from Japan! A nice baked dessert will make him happy and he’ll offer some affection as gratitude. That is how this goes, right?’  _ She thought as she cracked another egg into a bowl, pouting as several pieces of the eggshell fell into the dry mixture. 

 

She leaned in and tried to pick it out with her fingers but felt a soft itch suddenly consume her nose. Feeling her eyes watering slightly, she tried to suppress what was coming, but she was sadly too late.

 

_ “Achoooo!”  _

 

Standing back, her previous pout had now fallen into a full frown as she looked over the mess she had caused. The flour that had once been inside the bowl had now moved to the table, floor and walls. The egg carton had fallen down and several cracked eggs laid at her feet which were also covered in flour. The bowl itself sat on the floor, shattered into pieces.

 

Rapid footsteps reached her ears before the door soon was slammed open, revealing a familiar pale face and soft green eyes.

 

“Sonia-san?” The raspy voice belonging to Nagito Komaeda drifted through the air. He slowly stepped into the room and directed his attention to the disastrous scene before him.

 

“I apologize!” He then turned his eyes to the flour covered girl who was bowing down to him in guilt, he softly smiled and walked over to her.

 

“It’s alright, it was an accident! Nothing to worry about.”  _ Quite a hectic one actually.  _ He added as an afterthought in his mind. Moving over to where some cleaning appliances were stored, he leaned down and picked up a bucket before quickly moving to fill it with water and soap.

 

“May I ask what you are doing, Komaeda-san?” Sonia asked worriedly, a look of disgust reflecting over her features once her fingers touched the egg residue that sat on her chest, honestly.

 

“I’m just preparing this up to clean up the area.” He answered, quickly turning the handle of the sink, he moved the now heavier bucket to the ground. Trying not to show the sudden loss of breath at the action he had made, he grinned up at her.

 

“Huh? Oh no no no, you cannot do that, Komaeda-san! I was the culprit of this mess, I should be the one cleaning this up.” The princess argued. 

 

Shaking his head, Nagito spoke, “Refusing your words like this, I am quite disgusting, aren’t I?” Running his hand through his hair, he said, “But I still believe I should do this. I think you should go clean yourself up, do not worry about me! Cleaning is the one thing I am good at, I would gladly clean this up for you.”

 

The girl bit her lip before she sighed, “I guess there is not much room to argue. I will let this one pass but just so you know, I will repay this favor!” She declared before she quickly walked over to the entrance of the kitchen.

 

“Oh, Sonia?” Komaeda suddenly called out, catching the blonde’s attention. “Good luck with Gundham.” He smiled.

 

Sonia felt her eyes widen before a bright smile appeared on her cheeks, “Thank you, Komaeda-san!” and then she ran off.

 

Chuckling to himself, he began cleaning up the mess from the floor with a soft smile of his own resting on his lips,  _ “Good luck indeed.” _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

_**Plan B has failed!** _

 

_**Commence Plan C!** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Once she exited the shower, Sonia turned her attention to her bed where fabric and a small kit sat. He always wore that scarf, didn’t he? Maybe a new one would give a nice vibe to both him and his small hamsters. Sitting down cross legged on her comfortable bed, she began the task.

 

“Ow…”

 

“Ow!”

  
  
“Huh? OW!”

 

“Oooooooooooooooooooww”

 

“Ah! I did it—ow!”

 

Briefly glancing down at her bandaged fingers, she internally groaned at the mess of stitches that were suppose to be a soft scarf. Frustration settled in making her throw it to the side, the scarf being followed by the sewing kit. She sighed heavily before jumping off the bed. 

 

_ ‘Maybe sitting by the beach and listening to the waves will help me come up with a good idea.’ _ She thought as she made her way to her door and opened it. Stepping outside, she quickly started making her way to the beach.

 

Shortly after arriving, she sat down on the pale and flat sand. A soft wind circled around the area, her hair swaying with it. She relaxed her tense shoulders and closed her eyes, taking in the soft sounds and scenery. She thought back to the sleepover from the night before, when they were discussing what Sonia should do to get his attention.

 

_ “Let’s form a plan! What should I do that might break the shell?” Sonia wondered while glancing at the three girls in front of her. _

 

_ “Oh! Oh! Ibuki knows, Ibuki knows!” After she had calmed down from her laughter fit, she had immediately jumped in on the topic. “I say to go in boldly. I mean, how is he gonna know if you don’t blatantly show it!” She suggested. _

 

“That was Plan A, and I ended up getting injured.” She laughed softly remembering the look of pure worry that Hinata’s face held once he noticed she was bleeding.

 

_ “Cakes and other sweets usually grant you various points and help you move up a Social Link. Maybe bake him something and he’ll feel more familiar with you to the point he will hold you will work, I think.” Chiaki sleepily suggested from her spot on the bed.  _

 

_ “Isn’t that kind of a stretch?” Ibuki asked curiously. _

 

_ “It works…” Chiaki murmured, her cheeks puffed out in slight annoyance. _   
  


“And I caused quite the mess that Komaeda-san cleaned up.” Her eyebrows knitted together as she kept thinking back to the sleepover.

 

_ “U-Um, Tanaka-san always wears his scarf, m-maybe knit him one?” Mikan wondered out loud, the other girls humming in agreement at the idea. _

 

Glancing down at her bandaged finger tips, she smiled. None of them had worked at all, she was quite saddened by the fact. Drawing a heart on the sand, she failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching her.

 

“Dark Lady..” A sudden familiar deep voice called out to her. Sharply turning her head to the side, she could see a familiar dark coat from the corner of her eye. 

 

“Ah, Tanaka-san” Sonia said. Standing up from the ground, she swatted away some grains of sand from her behind before placing her hands behind her back and stepping over to the tall boy. “I was wondering where you were today.” 

 

Grunting softly, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the girl, “I was attending some business with my Four Dark Devas Of Destruction. Although mighty beasts of danger and death, they required the assistance of the Lord Of Darkness himself to fulfill their tasks for the day.” He explained.

 

_ “He was helping his hamsters exercise and eat. Got it!”  _ The princess deciphered, spending time with him had made her quite fluent in his way of speech, so it seemed. 

 

“I have noticed you have been quite busy, Dark Lady. Has anything occurred that may have stolen your attention and interrupted your every day shenanigans?” Gundham questioned. A soft gasp left the blonde’s lips but she tried to conceal it with a smile.

 

“Nothing happened today! Just a normal day, really” She laughed nervously, waving her hands in front of her face.

 

“Hold it.” His voice suddenly dropped to a more serious tone. “What happened to your hands?” He questioned, his eyes fixated on the bandages wrapped around her fingers.

 

“Oh this? Nothing to worry about! I was just being clumsy.” She excused. He didn’t need to know she had been on a mission to get him to show affection towards her. It would be quite embarrassing and disrespectful. 

 

“You are not well versed in the magic of throwing other beings off track using words, I’m afraid.” He told her before moving his eyes to her own. “I was informed by a mere mortal of some circling imagery and doubts that have taken reign inside your mind regarding my actions towards you, am I wrong?” 

 

Biting her lip, Sonia looked to the side. After taking in a sharp breath she immediately closed her eyes and bowed, her hands resting on her lap. “My dearest apologies, Tanaka-san! At last night’s sleepover, I let slip my disrespectful thoughts regarding affection and how you may lack some of it! I am so sorry.” She cried out.

 

It was quiet, only the sound of the waters crashing on the shore was perceptible as they both stood there.

 

“...S-Sonia-san” The mentioned girl felt her eyes snap open in surprise. Slowly standing back up straight, she looked at Gundham who was looking at everything around the area except her.

 

“D-Did you refer to me by my first name?” She asked. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her name, but when someone who refers to you a certain way suddenly switches to another name, it can be quite shocking.

 

“I have...made you quite unsatisfied in that area of interaction. I do understand if our string of united force should be severed for this reason.” He mumbled. Was she hearing well? Did he think she was going to  _ break up with him?  _

 

Immediately, she stepped closer and exclaimed, “No! Tanaka-san, I would not end this lovely bond between of us because of that. It was silly of me to even mention it.” Her voice trembled slightly.

 

Another moment of silence passed between them, and Sonia could feel her heart beating strongly against her chest;  _ What now? _

 

Gundham closed his eyes and briefly submerged himself in the spiral of thoughts that encircled his mind like an indistinguishable fog. His bandaged hand slowly moved up to grip the hem of his scarf that sat below the base of his chin. Raising it up to below his eyes, he spoke, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric.

 

“Would you...allow me to attempt something?”

 

A smile appeared on Sonia’s lips as she looked up at the nervous boy, “Yes, you may.” 

 

Nodding once he heard the response, he stepped closer to the young woman and leaned slightly down so his face was besides her own. Deciding that waiting any longer would surely make this sudden action quite awkward, he lowered the scarf until his mouth was visible and pressed his lips onto the side of her soft pale cheek. Quickly leaning back and raising the scarf sharply back up to cover half of his face, he asked her,

 

“Was that what you...desired?” His voice seemingly had raised slightly in pitch, from embarrassment she was sure.

 

“Yes, that was it. Although, you do not have to force yourself to commit such actions. I would appreciate it if we took this slowly. We should not rush things.” Sonia spoke softly, a soft pink hue engulfing her face.

 

“I see…” He mumbled.

 

“May I try something as well?” She spoke curiously, a curt nod was her answer which made her laugh softly. She reached over and intertwined her pinkie with his. “We care about each other, that is what matters. We do not have to jump into such affectionate actions if you are not comfortable. As I implied, one step at a time.” She smiled brightly.

 

“One step at a time…I do like the sound of that, my Dark Lady.” Maybe it was her imagination, but Sonia could have sworn she had seen soft wrinkles forming at the corner of Gundham’s eyes; an indicator that he was smiling, perhaps?

 

Deciding to spend their time watching the last rays of the sun descend below the horizon, the couple sat down on the sand. A noticeable fact being that their two fingers were still intertwined.

 

“Th-That’s so sweet!” A stuttering whisper suddenly spoke. The girl who had verbalized her thoughts turned to the two girls beside her. Ibuki and Chiaki’s eyes were fixated on the sight of the couple enjoying the sunset together and Mikan couldn’t really blame them; it was a nice sight.

 

“Didn’t think he had it in him..” Hinata said from his spot behind the leaf bushes that sat near the opening of the beach. “I’m happy for him.”

  
  
“How sweet of you, Hinata-kun.” Nagito smiled, his hands still covered by the rubber gloves he used to clean the kitchen. He had been spotted by the Ultimate Breeder once he had stepped out of the Lobby to take out some of the garbage he had picked up from his cleaning. He had explained to the dark-haired male where his significant other had gone to and couldn’t help but feel curious to what situation this encounter would turn into.

 

So, after he had finished with the last of his cleaning, he rushed out in the direction of the beach. He had also bumped into Hinata on the way so he decided to pull him along.

 

“You know, there’s only two couples on the island..” Hinata started as his hand went to his tie and loosened it.

 

“Would you like to join me as the third?” Komaeda asked, a teasing tone clear on his voice. Even so, this did not stop the sudden flush of color that appeared on the brunette’s face once he realized the meaning behind the question.

 

“Sh-Shut up! Ugh, this is why I can’t handle you for more than 10 minutes.” Hinata grumbled as he stood up and started walking away. Bouncing to his feet, the pale boy followed behind the other, a smile on his face.

 

“You know you love me, Hinata.” He dragged the last syllable of the other boy’s names as to tease him greatly.

  
“Whatever, Komaeda.” The tan male shouted to the albino man trailing behind him, a grin appearing on his face, this gesture being hidden from sight.  _ “You idiot.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought about this fic down below!


End file.
